Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Turbo
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Turbo is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Dreamworks crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In a suburban San Fernando Valley garden in Los Angeles, Theo is a garden snail who dreams of being the greatest racer in the world, just like his hero, five-time Indy 500 winner Guy Gagné. His obsession with speed has made him an outcast in the slow and cautious snail community, and a constant embarrassment to his older brother, Chet. Theo wanders onto a freeway to admire the traffic and wishes upon a star (later revealed to be an airplane) that he was fast. Suddenly, he is sucked into the supercharger of a Chevrolet Camaro drag racer, fusing his DNA with nitrous oxide. When he wakes up, he possesses great speed and accuracy, and some characteristics of a real car. Unfortunately, his first attempt to show this power off ends with him crashing a tricycle into the garden, getting himself and Chet fired from the garden crew. As the siblings quarrel over Theo's problems, Chet is snatched by a crow, but is pursued and rescued by Theo at a run-down strip mall called Starlight Plaza. There, they are captured by Tito, a taco truck driver, and are brought to a snail race held by him and his co-workers. Theo astounds both humans and snails alike, earns the respect of the snails, led by Whiplash, and renames himself "Turbo". Tito dreams of reviving the strip mall with Turbo as an attraction, and eventually manages to divert and strand a tour bus, bringing impressive business. At this success, Turbo convinces Tito to enter him in the Indianapolis 500 as a competitor. The neighbors agree to put up the entrance fee and accompany them to Indianapolis. Tito is initially refused entry into the race, but a chance meeting with Guy Gagné gives Turbo a chance to show off his speed, astounding the audience and the racers by qualifying for the race. This impossible feat soon becomes a sensation on social media and the CEO gives in to let the snail compete. Turbo enters the race the next day, but the dangerous racetrack and the more experienced competitors leave him trailing in last place. At a pitstop, Whiplash and his crew give Turbo a vital pep talk, advising him to stop racing like a car. Turbo uses his small size to his advantage and rapidly gains ground, but Gagné resorts to cheating and knocks Turbo against the circuit wall, damaging his shell and weakening his speed powers. In the final stretch with Turbo in the lead, Gagné, desperate to overtake him, inadvertently causes a crash that snares most of the competitors, including Turbo, who wakes to find his shell punctured and his speed gone. Alarmed at seeing Turbo losing hope, Chet, with a change of heart, braves several dangers to meet with Whiplash's crew and see the racer. Seeing his brother and the crew arrive on crows to encourage him to continue, Turbo resumes the race. Gagné single-mindedly pursues him, dragging his wrecked car, but Turbo narrowly wins and Gagné is disqualified for cheating. Starlight Plaza thrives from Turbo's fame; all the businesses become spectacular successes and hold elaborate snail races. Whiplash's crew are given special propulsion aids for their shells, while Chet is content with his new job as the track referee and paramedic. As for Turbo, he discovers that his shell has healed, and with it his superspeed has returned. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Cuddles, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, the Ghoul School girls (Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis), Matches, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'', My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, The Fall of Brian Griffin trilogy, and Turbo were all released in the year, 2013. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Racing films Category:Non-Disney crossovers